


Good Old Fashioned Lover Boys

by JoxterCat



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drama, Eventual Romance, Humor, M/M, Reverse Omens
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxterCat/pseuds/JoxterCat
Summary: Raphael e Azirafell estavam juntos na Terra por seis mil anos. Um anticristo sendo trazido à luz do Armageddon poderia mudar a existência pacífica e o acordo tratado entre eles. Cabia ao Arcanjo e ao Demônio mudarem aquilo. Ou encontrarem uma maneira de demonstrar os sentimentos. O que viesse primeiro.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Good Old Fashioned Lover Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pipezinha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/gifts).

_ Primeiro de tudo: Essa é o meu presente de aniversário para a minha querida Pipezinha, a Serpente Flamejante. A pessoa que teve e tem muita paciência comigo através dos anos, que me ensinou a ter empatia, pensar criticamente, ser humilde e ter fé, mesmo quando as coisas não parecem andar como nós desejamos. Ela me ensinou tudo isso através de exemplos e puxões de orelha dados com muito afeto. _

_ Pipezinha, querida. Eu queria poder te dar o mundo e todas as coisas lindas e divertidas que existem nele, todo o amor incondicional e a felicidade em uma caixinha. Mas o que eu ofereço é o amor, a amizade, o afeto e as boas conversas sobre nossas obsessões.  _

_ Você é muito amada. E eu espero poder passar isso para você com essa história.  _

_ Segundo de tudo: Reverse Omens. Demon!Aziraphale (Azirafell) e Angel!Crowley (Raphael. Or Raffy, if you’re feeling lucky). Eu queria que fosse SÓ um PWP. Mas o que aconteceu? Isso mesmo, eu acabei escrevendo uma história com acontecimentos antes, depois e durante a narrativa do livro, da série e do audio drama, mas no melhor estilo “e se os lugares estivessem trocados?” e o PWP ficou esquecido no churrasco. Então, se não bate com a série, é porque na hora da escrita meu cérebro misturou tudo.  _

_ Terceiro: Eu TENTEI deixar o Azi como uma versão loira e menos feral do Roland Blum (The Good Fight) PORQUE EU NÃO RESISTO. E porque eu acredito que se o Azi fosse um diabo, ele seria assim mesmo. Me processa, que eu chamo o Roland para me defender no tribunal. Enquanto isso, o Raffy é a versão ruiva e angelical do Crowley com umas pitadas de Hardy. Me desculpa, eu TENTEI. Se eu consegui ou não, é outra história. _

_ Quarto: Eu não sei escrever, mas eu sei fazer as coisas de coração e bem intencionada, isso que conta.  _

_ Quinto: Good Omens é do Terry Pratchett e do Neil Gaiman, os personagens são feitos por atores maravilhosos, todo mundo tem que amar Adria Arjona, David Tennant e Michael “Moomin/Mushu” Sheen. _

**(They learned their passion in the good old fashioned school of lover boys)**

  
  
  


Azirafell não caiu. Não exatamente. Ele foi lentamente caminhando para baixo pelas escadas com suas oito patas de aranha. Digamos que o antigo Principado se encontrava muito desgostoso, já na época da Grande Revolução, com a maneira como os Arcanjos tomavam conta do Paraíso. 

Se é que dá para chamar um local tão burocrático e certinho de Paraíso. Céu, apenas Céu, era uma boa. Pelo menos não enganaria quanto a ser um local de paz e harmonia. 

Na realidade, a história, se alguém se dedicasse a ouvi-la dos lábios do Demônio era a seguinte: os Arcanjos ficaram tão cheios de si, por tomarem parte na Criação, que resolveram bagunçar todas as coisas. Deus estava muito ocupada cuidando de seus animaizinhos, plantinhas e humaninhos que esqueceu de dar dois gritos necessários e botar ordem naquele galinheiro. 

Blasfêmia? Ele não duvidava, mas Azirafell estava no fundo do poço, já. Não tinha como descer ainda mais. Ele já era um Duque Infernal, comandante de trinta legiões, e, durante sua existência, centenas de magistas haviam feito contratos consigo para conseguir tesouros, sabedoria e poder. 

A partir de agora, toda e qualquer punição divina não o alcançaria. 

Azirafell havia sido um Principado, em seus dias de glória no Céu. Havia sido armado com uma espada flamejante, recebeu uma armadura brilhante, era feito de mil olhos, quatro faces e uma incrível capacidade de lutar e combater os caminhos errados na criação. Ele havia feito parte de um exército guiado por Raphael. 

Ele havia sido criado para auxiliar o Arcanjo da Cura. 

Aziraphale era, antes de mais nada "O Auxílio de Raphael". 

E o loiro havia levado isso ao pé da letra, quando os dias tornaram-se tortuosos e as noites longas. 

Aziraphale havia visto as estrelas e planetas serem criados pelo arcanjo da cura. Ele auxiliou o Arcanjo na criação de muitas dessas. 

Ainda se lembrava da ocasião onde, apesar de toda a tensão existente entre os Filhos de Deus, ele fora designado para auxiliar o Curador a criar Alpha Centauri. Era um lugar lindo, Aziraphale tinha certeza de seu bom trabalho ao ver os olhos de Raphael brilharem de felicidade e alegria quando o viu terminado. 

Os olhos dourados do Arcanjo brilhavam mais do que as centenas de estrelas e Aziraphale soube, ali, que faria qualquer coisa para proteger aquele brilho no olhar do Curador. 

Raphael era a criatura mais bela que Aziraphale havia visto em sua existência: a pele macia e marcada por sardas (algumas servindo de inspiração para seu trabalho em Alpha Centauri), longos cabelos ruivos e olhos dourados, um corpo lânguido, e mãos macias e firmes. Aquela criação divina havia criado raízes no coração do Principado Aziraphale, recusando-se a deixá-lo, ainda que tentasse podar. 

Mas a guerra veio. Lúcifer e seus seguidores decidiram ir contra as ordens divinas de amarem os mortais mais do que a Deus, proteger as criações com suas próprias existências. 

Raphael, por pouco, não estivera no mesmo barco, somente escapando porque vira seu irmão matar um opositor. E porque Aziraphale jamais deixaria o ruivo cair. 

Foi tudo confuso, se nos referirmos a este evento de maneira sincera. Aziraphale levantou a espada flamejante contra um de seus irmãos de casa superior e o fez cessar a existência. Ele não se conteve ao ver o Curador ser ameaçado. 

"Aziraphale…" a voz do Arcanjo ruivo soou assustada, lamentosa, perdida "O que você fez?"

"Eu jamais permitiria que alguém fizesse mal a Mestre Raphael ou fizesse pouco de seu trabalho. Do trabalho que nós fizemos. Se Ela não reconhece, então está errada e a nova criação não é digna de receber tal presente." Respondeu com um sorriso triste, conformado, de quem sabe que não existe mais salvação para si mesmo. 

Ele havia ido longe demais para proteger o seu orgulho e a criação de Raphael. 

Aziraphale caiu, logo depois, deixando de ser um Principado para tornar-se Duque, comandar demônios ao invés de anjos e os fazerem transformar aquele maldito buraco em algo que pudesse mostrar o quanto desprezavam seu antigo lar. 

Aquilo não seria fácil e Aziraphale, agora Azirafell, não descansou até o dia na macieira. 

O fatídico encontro no Éden.

  
  
  


**XxxxX**

  
  
  


Seis mil anos era tempo suficiente para uma relação se desenvolver, ao menos era o que Raphael pensava. 

Bem, era como a relação que ele tinha com Azirafell se desenvolveu. 

Primeiro no Éden. Logo após a saída do Primeiro Homem e da Primeira Mulher. Havia sido uma bagunça, o guardião do portão Leste havia entregado sua espada, os mortais haviam caído na tentação e o Plano Inefável parecia ir ladeira abaixo. Ele estava lá para guiar o anjo que guardava o jardim de volta para o Paraíso, quando a voz de Deus (não Metatron, a própria voz de sua Mãe) o abordou. 

_ "Raphael. Você deve permanecer na Terra. Acompanhe a humanidade, seja seu guardião. Eu não posso confiar essa missão a mais ninguém." _

E foi assim. 

Sentado no muro do Jardim, observando os Primeiros se afastarem do local, Raphael pensava que tudo aquilo era uma grande confusão. Era como atirar em uma mosca com um canhão. Riu baixinho, não percebendo a pequena criatura de oito patas que se aproximou lentamente, parando ao seu lado. 

"Já parou para pensar se o meu lado fez a coisa certa e o seu lado a coisa errada?" A voz grave, que ele não escutava havia séculos, soou ao seu lado, provocando um choque. Raphael assistiu impassível a figura do aracnídeo crescer e tomar a forma de um homem loiro, vestido com mantas escuras, de barba cheia e olhos muito azuis. 

Os mesmos olhos que o auxiliaram a criar galáxias, estrelas e planetas. 

As pontas de seus dedos coçaram para tocar as asas azuis escuras, correr pelas madeixas claras e arrancar suspiros dos lábios cheios. 

Mas ele não era mais seu Aziraphale. Agora ele era Azirafell, até onde sabia, um dos Duques do Inferno, um dos caídos. 

Ainda que Raphael o visse como tudo, menos um inimigo. 

"Não! Isso seria impossível!" Respondeu alarmado, não notando o olhar sarcástico que recebeu do demônio loiro. 

Em seu íntimo, Raphael não sabia qual o problema em entender certo e errado, bem e mal. 

Se fosse para viver na ignorância, era mais fácil manter aquela mal--- bendita macieira no alto da montanha mais alta, em um vulcão em constante erupção ou na lua. 

O Arcanjo ruivo sentiu algumas gotas de água atingirem seu rosto e estendeu as asas douradas sobre os dois, em silêncio. Azirafell soou incerto enquanto observava a precipitação. 

"O que é isso, Raffy?"

"É Raphael, Demônio. E isso é a chuva. A maneira que Ela encontrou para mostrar o quanto está descontente."

"Não que seja algo ruim, deixar a Grande Chefona descontente. A terra está meio árida mesmo, pode ser uma boa mandar um pouco de água."

Raphael sorriu levemente, os olhos dourados procurando pelos azuis. 

Em seus íntimos, aqueles dois sabiam que algo havia começado a mudar. Não somente com a humanidade, mas entre eles, também. 

As mudanças foram grandiosas. O mundo ao redor deles mudava. Azirafell teve que lidar com Raphael frustrado com a decisão divina de inundar tudo e começar de novo. Raphael precisou lutar para não sacudir o demônio pelos ombros quando se encontraram na Gólgota e ele afirmou que o jovem Yeshua poderia ter sido grandioso, apesar de concordarem que ele não havia feito nada errado ao afirmar que as pessoas deveriam serem legais umas com as outras. 

No Egito Raphael auxiliou Moisés. Na Babilônia Azirafell convenceu os humanos a deixarem seu orgulho subir à cabeça. Na Roma ambos dividiram ostras, na China eles concordaram em auxiliar na criação da muralha. No Japão as pessoas achavam que Raphael era uma deusa solar e na América Central eles fizeram grandes desenhos de aranhas no chão, homenageando um certo 'deus'.

Voltaram a se encontrar no império anglo-saxão e o ruivo propôs firmarem um acordo: Trabalhariam juntos e evitariam encrencas maiores. E evitariam trabalho desnecessário. 

"Você sabe. Se eu fui para a região da Gália auxiliar uma tribo a derrotar os romanos, e você foi para auxiliar os ditos romanos," começou Raphael, dando de ombros, como se aquilo não fosse nada "então por que irmos os dois? Eu faço o seu trabalho e você faz o meu também. Eles nunca olham nossos relatórios mesmo."

"Eu não posso fazer isso, Raphael!" Azirafell estava chocado que o Arcanjo estava sugerindo aquilo. Era suposto que o Arcanjo fosse o certinho ali! "Dagon consegue ser bem estrito com essas coisas! E não quero Beelzebub brava comigo!" 

"Eu não acho que eles se importem, contanto que entreguemos nossos relatórios, já que estamos nos anulando mutuamente." 

"Não iremos mais falar sobre isso! Nunca mais, Raphael!"

"Okay."

"Okay."

Obviamente que eles falaram. Azirafell ainda era um demônio, independente de ser temente aos seus chefes, não tinha nenhuma intenção em continuar a fazer trabalho de formiga que seria anulado por Raphael. E foi assim que eles formaram um acordo estranho. Ambos fariam os dois trabalhos e reportaram como se estivesse tudo normal. E, como Raphael previu, seus escritórios não se dignaram a verificar, a vida seguiu como sempre. 

Raphael livrou Azirafell de ser guilhotinado porque aquele glutão demoníaco achou uma boa ideia ir até a França, no meio de uma revolução, comer crepes. Raphael recusou-se a entregar água benta para o loiro como medida de precaução, caso tudo desse errado com o plano deles, fazendo com que o demônio resolvesse passar cem anos festando (e tendo um caso com Oscar Wilde) para esquecer, enquanto o Arcanjo foi tirar uma soneca nesse meio tempo.

O demônio montou uma livraria, quase morreu pelas mãos dos nazistas e foi salvo pelo Arcanjo. Ambos tiveram um breve coração partido nos anos 60, quando o celestial entregou uma garrafinha com água benta para o rapaz de olhos azuis e, anos depois, se viram no meio do Armageddon. 

O que se provou uma péssima ideia. Realmente péssima. 

  
  
  


**XxxxX**

  
  
  


Ah, o Armageddon. Que data simbólica. 

Os demônios esperavam por ela como as crianças mortais esperam pelo Natal. 

Para os anjos, a data seria a mais especial, pois provariam, de uma vez por todas, que eles eram os escolhidos Dela. 

Para Raphael tudo isso era uma grande besteira. Ele estava ótimo em sua floricultura, muito obrigado. Ele cuidava de suas plantas (em algum ponto dos anos 70 ele decidiu que seria uma boa cuidar de algo que lembrasse a si do Éden), vez ou outra vendia algumas para algum cliente. Raphael cuidava de seu Bentley e ainda criava tempo para visitar o amigo. 

Amigo… Raphael franziu o cenho, enquanto regava uma samambaia. Depois de tantos anos convivendo, dividindo jantares, almoços e aquele acordo estranho, eles só poderiam ser mais do que amigos. Companheiros. 

"Mas aquele Demônio estúpido não toma uma atitude e eu fico aqui esperando. Se até o fim deste milênio ele não fizer alguma coisa, eu faço. Achei que ele entenderia meus sentimentos depois de salvar aquele traseiro estúpido na igreja, mas ele parece ser cego. Aranha idiota." 

Como se a tal Aranha idiota estivesse ouvindo, o telefone tocou. E Raphael quis tacar na parede o aparelho, quando notou o número. 

"Raffy… sou eu, Azirafell. Precisamos conversar."

"O anticristo? E nesses anos todos você esqueceu de comentar isso comigo?" Raphael estava pronto para quebrar a garrafa de Chateneuf Du Pâpe na cabeça do loiro. Azirafell apenas coçou a barba, despreocupado, observando o rosto do Arcanjo, escondido por lentes em tom âmbar dos óculos de sol. Raffy era um cretino pomposo, com aqueles tons pastéis e óculos escuros, mesmo de noite ou dentro de lugares fechados. O demônio suspirou, acenando de forma despreocupada.

"Pois é, o anticristo. A Grande Besta que é Chamada Dragão, blá blá blá. Não é como se eu pudesse fazer muita coisa." O Demônio deu um gole em sua bebida, o álcool já fazendo efeito na cabeça dos dois entes celestiais. "Porque eu só trouxe ele ao mundo, sabe? Não que eu tive todo o trabalho de parto, mas você entendeu." 

A voz dos dois estava embolada. Raphael suspirou, olhando para uma parede de livros na livraria do loiro, tentando focar seus pensamentos. Não conseguia. 

"O meu ponto é… golfinhos. Eles são inteligentes, é uma pena que eles morram. Tem as baleias, também."

"Ah!" Azirafell concordou, servindo vinho para o companheiro. "O Kraken. Um enorme monstro."

"Vai tudo virar sopa de peixe, Demônio! Tudo! E os gorilas! Eles vão pensar: o que esses doidos tão colocando nas bananas?" O ruivo se levantou, os dedos indo até os óculos, arrancando-os e os jogando em um canto obscuro. "E ainda teremos que lidar com a eternidade!"

"Não dá pra lidar com isso bêbado. Eu vou ficar sóbrio." O tom desolado do loiro era digno de pena. Nenhum dos dois queria aquilo. Em questão de segundos eles estavam sãos novamente. E encarando aquela situação desesperadora. 

"Você sabe, ainda temos onze anos" Azirafell começou, despreocupado. "E podemos influenciar os passos desse menino, para não ser nem bom e nem ruim." Ele deu de ombros, atraindo a atenção do Arcanjo. 

"Eles vão precisar de uma babá. E de um jardineiro…" 

"Eu vou ser o jardineiro!" o Duque ergueu as mãos, arrancando uma expressão indignada do outro.

"Você já me viu de saias, Demônio?" 

"Já. 1793. Você tem belas pernas."

Eles criaram aquela criança. Não a criança certa. Um menino normal. Um menino que não era o Anticristo. Warlock era uma criança especial, apesar de não ter nada de mais no nível demoníaco, queremos dizer. 

Ele obedecia a babá (que era meio estranha vestida de Mary Poppins com aquele vestido branco e o chapéu largo). Ouvia os conselhos do jardineiro, quando este dizia que ele deveria fazer todos se ajoelharem aos seus pézinhos. Apesar disso, o jardim estava sempre florido e a biblioteca sempre tinha novos volumes. 

Warlock tinha certeza de que havia visto o jardineiro invadindo a biblioteca uma noite e a babá no jardim, resmungando como o loiro era incompetente até para cuidar de um simples jardim que não tinha nenhuma planta tropical. 

O pobre menino jurava que havia visto o jardineiro se transformar em aranha e a babá levitar. Mas também ouvia o jardineiro falar sobre filosofia, história e arte. Ele incentivava Warlock a desenhar. Mesmo quando seus pais estavam sem tempo para si ou não queriam lidar consigo, a babá sempre respondia todas suas perguntas. Quando ela não podia responder algo, o incentivava a pesquisar e adquirir conhecimento. 

Estranhamente, ambos entregavam maçãs para ele todos os dias. 

Azirafell era um demônio. Como demônio, sua missão era tentar as pessoas. Mas quem ele mais gostava de tentar era Raffy. O Arcanjo perdia a paciência fácil e fazia questão de manter uma expressão desgostosa, mesmo que não se afastasse. 

Raffy tinha aquele orgulho que os anjos sempre carregavam, o que lembrava a Aranha dos tempos de revolução. Raphael era orgulhoso, prepotente, mas não era como os outros. Ele não havia feito parte do movimento que tomara o controle do céu. Não, pelo contrário. Enquanto os demais Arcanjos lutavam para tomar o controle, enquanto seguiam armas contra seus irmãos rebeldes, Raphael cuidou dos feridos. 

Ele usou seus poderes para preparar poções e pastas curativas com suas ervas. Curou e remendou todos que chegaram até si. Mesmo inimigos. 

Era essa a diferença entre eles: Azirafell havia caído para proteger quem amava. Raphael havia ficado para proteger a todos, mesmo aqueles que tencionavam machucá-lo. Mas isso não fazia do ruivo um bolinho de amor e simpatia. Pelo contrário: o Curador conseguia ser a criatura mais turrona e estúpida que Ela havia criado. 

Raffy era teimoso. Também não gostava de toques, tinha boca suja, reclamava do tempo frio, odiava comidas doces e não suportava as piadinhas sem graça do Demônio. 

Ou seus truques de mágica, que dizia terem sido criados para fazê-lo passar vergonha por Azirafell. Os mesmos truques que o Demônio usou, quando se fantasiou de mágico para a festa do anticristo-que-não-era.

Ah, sim. E ele fugia dos beijos que o loiro tentava deixar sobre suas bochechas e, eventualmente, sobre seus lábios. 

Não que isso fosse o suficiente para fazer o Demônio Aranha parar. Azirafell dizia que era porque ele ainda teria que fazer o Arcanjo cair. 

Em seu íntimo, Raphael não queria um beijo que não fosse dado com um sentimento sincero. Isso o machucava. Ele queria que o loiro estivesse ao seu lado e segurasse sua mão, que ele fosse sincero e o tirasse daquela escuridão. 

Azirafell, o Duque do Inferno, largaria tudo por Raphael, o Arcanjo da Cura, o dono de sua existência. 

Eles eram estúpidos. 

E cegos. 

  
  
  


**XxxxX**

  
  
  


Eles descobriram onde o anticristo estava. Tadfield. Ele e seus amigos, uma bruxa, um caçador e seu recruta, uma médium, e o cão infernal. 

Voltemos alguns momentos na história, isto está ficando confuso. 

Havia, sim, um anticristo. Mas ele fora trocado na maternidade. "Você perdeu a criança, Demônio!" "Nós perdemos a criança, Raffy! E olhe por onde dirige!"

A única pista que tinham era o local, o antigo convento da Ordem das Freiras Faladeiras de Santa Beryl, hoje um centro de eventos. Foi lá que Azirafell transformou um simples treinamento tático de paintball em uma matança sem limites, obrigando o Arcanjo a ressuscitar as pessoas, o que gerou uma cena muito pitoresca. 

"Oh, Raffy, querido. Eu sabia que lá no fundo você era uma boa pessoa." Foram essas as palavras do Demônio loiro antes de ser jogado contra a parede pelo Arcanjo, o qual o encarava com fúria incontida por trás das lentes dos óculos. "Eu não sou legal, Demônio. Eu sou um Arcanjo, eu não sou legal! Legal é uma ofensa…" 

Foram interrompidos pela ex-freira, agora administradora do local. Tudo que arrancaram da moça era que ela não fazia ideia de onde estava o anticristo, o que fez com que Raphael jurasse esganar um. 

Esganar, ele não esganou. Na realidade ele atropelou uma ciclista (que calhava de ser a nossa bruxa), Azirafell achou o livro das "Justas e Belas Profecias de Agnes Nutter, Bruxa", eles dirigiram até o Soho, onde ficava a loja de livros comandada pelo Conde Infernal. O Arcanjo foi para sua própria floricultura falar com seu agente infiltrado, que era o mesmo agente infiltrado do Demônio livreiro. Ambos acharam que ficaria tudo bem, até que não ficou. O Inferno sabia que Warlock era a criança errada (e, apesar de terem o largado para morrer no deserto, o loiro fez questão de realizar um pequeno milagre e o transportar para um local seguro), o céu estava preparando a guerra e Raphael tentou convencer Azirafell de que eles lutavam do mesmo lado. 

Que era lado nenhum.

Houveram corações quebrados naquela tarde. Azirafell, no auge do desespero, tentou fingir que eles não sentiam nada um pelo outro. Raphael mandou tudo para o inferno figurativo e resolveu que, se o outro não estava disposto a ajudar, então ele faria tudo só. Porém, a Aranha demoníaca, a mesma que estivera em sua vida desde muito antes da criação daquele mundinho, era importante demais para si. Bastou que o Céu viesse até si, cobrando uma posição, para que o ruivo pegasse a sua samambaia mais querida (Denis o nome dela), o Bentley e corresse atrás do loiro. 

"Nós podemos fugir! Alpha Centauri, lembra? Nós a fizemos juntos, podemos ir para lá, ninguém vai nos encontrar! Eu não vou deixar!" Os olhos dourados estavam desesperados. Raphael só queria que o Demônio fosse consigo e eles poderiam ficar longe de tudo aquilo que os ameaçava. 

"Raphael! Isso é loucura. Tem uma guerra prestes a acontecer e eu tenho que tomar uma parte. Você tem que tomar um lado." Azirafell não era sério daquela forma, jamais havia olhado para Raphael daquela maneira sem emoção, sem nenhum divertimento no olhar azul. Por trás da barba, os lábios sempre sorridentes não riam, não deixavam escapar um comentário sarcástico. Aquele não era o Azirafell que Raphael conhecia. 

Aquele era o guerreiro. O Principado que havia caído de espada na mão, numa revolução que não deveria ter acontecido. 

"... Se eu falar com Deus… ela pode nos ajudar, ela pode parar com tudo isso."

"Não. Você não pode, Raffy. Eu sinto muito, mas você não pode." 

Raphael arregalou os olhos por trás dos óculos, abrindo e fechando a boca. Foi então que ele jurou fugir e nunca mais voltar ou pensar no anjo caído.

Só que os planos de Deus são inefáveis e desconhecidos para as personagens de seu jogo. 

Enquanto Azirafell estava em sua livraria, salvando as informações obtidas no livro de Agnes Nutter, precisou escapar de Hastur e Ligur. Hastur, apenas, se formos ser justos, já que o outro virou uma poça de gosma. Cortesia da água benta de Raffy.

Ao mesmo tempo, na floricultura de Raphael, este havia tentado falar com Deus, sendo recebido por Metatron. Talvez o que deu errado foi o Arcanjo não perceber que seu infiltrado o observava. Ou melhor: o sargento caçador de bruxas Shadwell o observava e invadia sua floricultura, fazendo com que o ente superior se assustasse e acabasse desincorporado, inconvenientemente. 

E, é claro, derrubasse algumas velas no caminho.

Foi aí que o barraco desabou e nessa que o barco se perdeu. 

Azirafell correu para a floricultura, pronto a se desculpar, mas foi recebido por fogo. Só isso, fogo. Todas as samambaias, orquídeas, suculentas, cactos, flores e mudas frutíferas do Curador queimavam. Viravam pó diante das chamas. 

"Raphael…" murmurou o Demônio, caindo no chão ao ser atingido pela corrente de água do bombeiro. "VOCÊS MATARAM O MEU COMPANHEIRO, SEUS FILHOS DA PUTA!"

Era um grito feroz, a raiva emanando em ondas da Aranha, que se levantou, chutando uma mesa para fora de seu caminho. 

Bufando e rosnando, o caído jogava coisas contra as paredes de vidro do local, quebrando-as, apesar de serem blindadas. A diferença era que Azirafell, ao contrário de seu companheiro ruivo, e mesmo quando era celestial, jamais havia controlado seus sentimentos. O teto sobre sua cabeça começava a ruir. Os gritos graves faziam os bombeiros e curiosos se afastarem, aterrorizados, imaginando que tipo de animal havia ali dentro. 

Só quando um homem loiro e bem vestido em um terno escuro, com um lenço xadrez ao redor do pescoço saiu, limpando seu sobretudo, foi que tudo fez ainda menos sentido. 

Sem se importar com o que poderia acontecer com o mundo, que já estava acabando mesmo, Azirafell pegou o carro do ruivo, dirigindo para sua livraria.

Lá ele chorou, berrou, destruiu mais alguns móveis e ainda ameaçou Céu e Inferno por terem tirado Raphael de si. Bebeu, urrou e quebrou mais algumas coisas. Ainda pensou em jogar As Belas e Justas Profecias de Agnes Nutter, Bruxa no fogo. 

Até que ele viu Raphael. Seu Raffy, parado à sua frente sem entender o que acontecia. O Arcanjo estava de armadura e parecia terrivelmente desconfortável. 

"Eu não posso lutar. Eu perdi o meu companheiro."

"Isso… isso é terrível. Eu perdi o meu companheiro, também."

O coração parecia pesar para os dois. 

  
  
  


**XxxxX**

  
  
  


Como dito antes, o livro de Agnes Nutter, que se encontrava em posse de Azirafell, continha as profecias para o fim do mundo. Foi só ao se lembrar disso que o Duque gritou algo sobre Tadfield, Raphael abandonou seu posto, usou Madame Tracy (nossa médium) como seu transporte até o local e Azirafell quase jogou o pobre Sargento Shadwell longe ao saber que ele havia desincorporado seu Arcanjo, sendo o culpado por mais aquele desespero (não sem antes passar por um pequeno engarrafamento na M25 e fazer questão de mandar Hastur de volta para o lugar de onde ele nunca deveria ter saído). 

Eles só tiveram um pequeno desentendimento ao se encontrarem novamente, quando Madame Tracy/Raffy viu seu carro, seu amado e bem cuidado Bentley pegando fogo e explodindo diante de seus olhos. Bem, os olhos da senhora. 

"O que foi que você fez com o meu carro, Demônio?"

"Eu precisava chegar até aqui, Raffy. Vamos lá, não é o fim do mundo!"

"É o fim do mundo, Demônio! E você destruiu o meu carro! Mais de cem anos e ele não tinha um arranhão!"

"Porque você fazia seus truques demoníacos e dava um jeito de sumir com eles. Pelo amor de Lúcifer, criatura teimosa! Tem uma guerra acontecendo!"

O ruivo parou, ajoelhando-se no chão em reverência ao companheiro de longa data, que, agora, era apenas uma boa lembrança. 

"Você pode ser mais sensível, Demônio? Eu estou passando por um momento delicado!"

Está claro que o companheiro de longa data que estamos nos referindo era o Bentley.

Mas bem. Adam, o anticristo, Adversário, Destruidor de Reis, Anjo do Abismo, Grande Besta que é chamado Dragão, Príncipe Deste Mundo, Pai das Mentiras, Cria de Satã e Senhor das Trevas era um garoto… bom. Ele devolveu a Raphael seu corpo físico, impediu que os quatro cavaleiros do apocalipse tomassem conta do mundo e ainda desafiou seu pai diabólico. 

Ainda recuperou a espada que o guardião do Éden deixou pra trás. 

O céu e o Inferno nunca estiveram tão desgostosos. 

"Você tem noção do que fez, garotinho? Parou uma guerra que estava agendada a séculos!" Disse o homem alto em um terno chique e olhos violáceos muito frios. Adam odiou o tom condescendente que ele usava. Na realidade, ninguém gostava quando Gabriel se dispunha a falar com as pessoas como se elas fossem estúpidas. O que ele fazia noventa e nove por cento do tempo.

"Você não leva jeito mesmo com as crianças, bundão." A figura pequena e de olhos puxados, vestindo roupas de aparência muito antiga, se aproximou. Beelzebub não precisava nem mesmo se abaixar para ficar na altura do menino. Ela odiou notar isso. E pelos risinhos debochados de Azirafell, ele também havia notado. 

"Adam, me escuta. Não seria legal ter todo o mundo aos seus pés e fazendo tudo que você quer?"

"Eu não preciso disso. Já tenho o que quero e é complicado demais pensar em coisas para Eles fazerem todo o tempo."

"Garotinho, seja racional…" "Adam, por favor…"

Mesmo com o garoto sendo irredutível, eles precisavam cuidar dos assuntos mais urgentes. Havia uma guerra pronta a estourar. Legiões no Inferno aguardavam ensandecidas. Exércitos celestiais já tinham armas em punho, esperando só um comando. 

Ao notarem que o Arcanjo e o Duque estavam lado a lado atrás de Adam, fingindo que nada daquilo era com eles, Gabriel e Beelzebub apontaram dedos acusatórios para ambos. 

"Raphael. Eu deveria saber que você tem parte nessa palhaçada! Ela vai ficar sabendo disso e tenha certeza de que não vai ficar nada satisfeita."

"Awn. Gabe vai contar tudo para a Mamãe. Pode contar, foi ela quem disse que eu tinha que ficar aqui e cuidar da humanidade." O ruivo deu de ombros, adorando ver como a expressão do irmão passava de irada a confusa. E então voltava a ficar irada. 

A interação entre irmãos foi interrompida pela voz de Azirafell, que se apoiava despreocupado em Raffy. O Arcanjo tentava afastar o menor, parecendo sem jeito. Certeza que ele fazia isso para provocar. Não somente a si, mas aos superiores parados à sua frente.

"Vocês agem como se soubessem dos planos inefáveis da Grande Chefona. Quem é que garante que isso não é parte do Plano Inefável? Não o Grande Plano, mas o importante mesmo?"

Pois é. Aquilo era novo. Nem mesmo Gabriel, no comando da Grande Empresa que era o Céu e nem Beelzebub, um dos príncipes do Inferno, sabiam como responder àquela pergunta. 

Ninguém sabia do Plano Inefável.

"E você, garotinho. Adam. Seu pai vai ficar sabendo o que você se recusou a fazer."

"Ah, ele vai saber. E não vai ficar nada satisfeito." O olhar de Beelzebub era gélido. Mas não estava fixado em Adam. Não. Ela mirava os dois entes superiores parados atrás do menino. 

Como tudo nesta narrativa, esta parte foi meio confusa e desesperada. Raphael sofreu uma ameaça direta de Azirafell, se não fizesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para ajudar a parar aquela loucura. Uma ameaça grave. O antigo Principado ameaçou nunca mais falar com o ruivo. O Curador parou o tempo, eles convenceram Adam que estariam ao lado dele independente do que acontecesse.

O garoto desafiou o pai, afirmando que não tinha interesse nenhum em ser filho de um desnaturado que não havia aparecido em onze anos e se achava no direito de cobrar algo ou vir para dar bronca. Lúcifer não gostou nada daquele atrevimento, mas era Adam quem mandava naquele reino, e se retirou. Não sem antes ameaçar e tentar intimidar o menino. Não funcionou. 

O que funcionou foi o senhor Young, pai de criação (e coração) de Adam ameaçar o filho com um castigo muito longo se este não contasse o que estava acontecendo ali. 

A perspectiva de ficar sem sobremesa era mais aterrorizante do que um fim do mundo para uma criança de onze anos.

Anathema chamou os dois entes superiores para um merecido chá em seu chalé, junto dela, Newton, Shadwell e Madame Tracy. Raphael curou os eventuais arranhões e ainda ajudou a horta da bruxa a crescer um pouco mais. Azirafell ameaçou o sargento, se este ousasse atacar novamente seu Arcanjo. Tudo estava muito bem, eles até fizeram um pequeno milagre e materializaram uma garrafa de vinho barato, que dividiram enquanto esperavam o ônibus que os levaria para Londres, mesmo que a placa dissesse Oxford. 

"Acho que eu tenho que voltar para a floricultura." Raffy murmurou baixinho, contendo-se para não encostar o corpo contra o do menor. Sentia-se exausto e precisava de uma xícara de chá, um banho e uma soneca. 

"Ela pegou fogo, Raffy." Segurou uma mão do Arcanjo, apertando de leve. "Mas você pode ficar lá em casa."

"Eu não acho que…"

"Que o seu lado vai gostar? Raffy, não temos mais lado."

Ambos acabaram soltando um suspiro pesado e dolorido. 

"Mas nós ainda temos que conversar sobre sermos companheiros. E aquela profecia estranha sobre precisarmos 'Efcolher nossos rostos com sabedoria'."

  
  
  


**XxxxX**

  
  
  


Ao entrarem na livraria, a primeira coisa que Raphael fez foi soltar os cabelos e tirar as luvas que usava. Aquilo não passou despercebido para Azirafell, que riu baixo. 

"Eu sempre me perguntei o motivo de você usar luvas e fugir dos toques das pessoas, como se sua vida dependesse disso." Murmurou, caminhando até o Arcanjo e levando os dedos até os óculos do maior, os retirando.

"É porque eu não queria esquecer como suas mãos eram quentes, antes de você cair." Era uma resposta simples e direta, nada do que o Demônio esperava. Raphael adorou ver como suas palavras diretas haviam deixado o loiro sem reação alguma. 

"Isso é… muito bonito. Para um anjo, eu imagino."

Permaneceram se olhando por um minuto, antes que o Curador perdesse a paciência. O milênio não havia acabado, mas eles haviam quase morrido, não fazia sentido esperar que a Aranha fizesse alguma coisa.

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus." Resmungou, puxando o menor para si pelos ombros e colando os lábios. Da maneira mais desajeitada possível, claro. Raffy jamais havia beijado alguém. 

Ele era um anjo, afinal. 

Foi nessa hora que Azirafell resolveu tomar a dianteira e fazer valer o fato que era ele a entidade demoníaca ali, segurando os cabelos ruivos e longos, enrolando os dedos nas mechas macias, guiando aquele beijo. 

Só se separaram porque ele precisava fazer uma piadinha, não porque precisavam de ar ou qualquer coisa do tipo. 

"Eu disse que eu faria você cair, Raffy. O Grande Arcanjo Curador se entregando dessa forma ao Duque Infernal. O que o seu lado pensaria dessa heresia?"

Os olhos dourados se fixaram no rosto de Azirafell, as sobrancelhas ruivas franziram e, com um estalo de dedos longos, eles estavam no quarto, Raphael sobre o loiro na cama, parecendo realmente aborrecido. 

"Fique quieto, Demônio, ou eu vou precisar te amordaçar e o amarrar na parede para poder aproveitar esse momento sem seus comentários engraçadinhos."

"A mordaça seria um pouco demais para uma primeira vez, querido, mas eu não sou contrário às amarras." Sorriu irônico, adorando ver aquele lado mais dominador do Arcanjo, mesmo que ele estivesse tão vermelho quanto seus lençóis. "Quem diria que você é simpatizante de Bondage, Raffy. Estou chocado."

"Cale a boca." O maior resmungou, antes de voltar ao beijo. Aquele imbecil conseguia ser mesmo inconveniente. 

O beijo não era o primeiro, mas era tão especial quanto. Eles haviam esperado seis mil anos para acontecer. Raphael gostava especialmente da forma como a barba de Azi raspava de leve contra seu rosto e deixava as coisas menos… delicadas. Não era porque ele era celestial que gostava de toques gentis. 

Por mais que estivesse descobrindo isso apenas agora. 

Sem quebrar o beijo, percebeu-se sendo virado na cama, preso entre os lençóis, as pernas presas entre as de Azirafell, quadris movendo-se um contra o outro. A fricção durou por alguns bons minutos até o Duque Infernal resolver descer os lábios até o pescoço fino e comprido de Raphael, beijando e mordendo a pele com força, não se importando se deixaria marcas. 

Mãos fortes e ásperas começaram a desfazer suas roupas. Casaco, camisa, calças… o Demônio fez questão de deixar o outro nu abaixo de si, apreciando a visão que tinha. Ele sabia que Raphael sentia-se incomodado com o escrutínio do Demônio, mas não conseguia evitar admirar o corpo lânguido, os quadris estreitos, as pernas longas… Raffy era tudo que ele queria e havia esperado tempo demais para ter. 

"Vai ficar só olhando ou vai andar logo com isso?"

"Eu poderia te deixar embaixo de mim por horas, querido, e ficar observando. Não me incomodaria nenhum pouco."

"Eu te odeio, Azirafell." 

"Também amo você, Raffy."

Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos, se encarando. O peso das palavras caindo sobre eles. Não era uma ironia, nem uma brincadeira. Os últimos acontecimentos haviam deixado isso bem claro. 

Era sincero. Era um alívio. 

Ficou tudo muito mais apressado e bruto depois disso. Beijos, toques, Raphael apressado & desajeitado para retirar as roupas do loiro, precisando de alguma ajuda. Os corpos viravam-se na cama, as pernas longas do Arcanjo circulando a cintura de Azirafell, fazendo o corpo do outro chegar mais perto. Respirações pesadas e ofegantes. 

A mão de Raphael se embrenhou por entre os corpos, alcançando os membros dos dois, manipulando-os juntos, arrancando arrepios de prazer de ambos.

A única coisa que Arcanjo e Demônio pensavam era que aquele era o único momento pelo qual havia valido a pena lutar e percorrer tantos anos. Sentir pele contra pele, o suor escorrendo, cabelos grudando nas nucas e testas, os dedos deixando marcas, as bocas se encontrando com urgência. Palavras sem coerência saindo dos lábios. 

Raphael parou, sentado sobre o quadril de Azirafell, alcançando o lenço xadrez que o Demônio usava sempre, observando o tecido. Com um estalar de dedos, a peça era usada para amarrar as mãos do menor na cabeceira, deixando-o bem preso. Sorriu de canto. 

"Finalmente eu vou poder ter um pouco de paz para fazer o que quero." Deu de ombros, como se aquilo fosse algo comum em uma situação corriqueira. 

"Eu disse que você era um admirador de Bondage no armário, Raffy. Não estou reclamando, amado. Vá em frente."

O Arcanjo respirou fundo, as mãos trêmulas. Ele todo sentia-se fraco, as pernas meio bambas. Um último milagre, os dedos estavam lubrificados e adentravam seu próprio corpo, com calma. Mordeu o lábio inferior, concentrado. Não ajudava muito que a Aranha demoníaca estivesse fazendo barulhos indecorosos com a visão de Raffy empalando-se nós próprios dedos. O quadril do Arcanjo ia para cima e para baixo. A mão livre foi até o membro negligenciado, movendo-se em seu comprimento, procurando aliviar o incômodo e prover algum prazer. 

Mas é do Arcanjo Raphael que estamos falando aqui. O teimoso e impaciente arcanjo, que não suportava ficar sem o controle de qualquer situação. Quando sentiu que já era o suficiente, apoiou o peso nas coxas grossas de Azirafell, guiando o menor para dentro de si. 

General juntos, jogando as cabeças para trás. Azirafell sentia prazer, já que o corpo imaculado do Curador era apertado e firme, resistindo a si mesmo depois da preparação. Raphael sentia desconforto, mas o prazer e a urgência eram maiores. 

As mãos do loiro tentavam se soltar, mas o outro havia feito um bom trabalho em impedir que usasse algum truque baixo para desfazer as amarras. 

Eles eram um. Num único espaço de tempo, movendo-se juntos em uma cadência descadenciada, numa dança sem música, se não contarem os gemidos de Raphael, os grunhidos de Azirafell. Eles eram uma única alma, juntos depois de uma eternidade, sentindo o calor um do outro, o Arcanjo se abaixando para beijar novamente os lábios do Demônio. 

Inefáveis. 

Azirafell erguia o corpo, querendo ir cada vez mais fundo dentro do amante, Raphael queria que aquele fogo o consumisse por inteiro, levando o companheiro junto.

Gritaram em uníssono, desfazendo-se. 

Os corpos ainda se moveram um pouco mais, prolongando aquela sensação de êxtase, até que não pudessem mais. 

Soltaram-se, a Aranha sentindo as mãos um pouco dormentes, o Curador com a impressão de que um rolo compressor havia passado por cima de si. 

Ficaram em silêncio, se encarando por incontáveis minutos, todo o mundo esquecido fora das janelas e da porta daquele quarto. 

Até começarem a rir, abraçando um ao outro, não acreditando no que havia acabado de acontecer ali. 

"Quando tudo isso acabar, de fato…" Azirafell começou, secando os cabelos longos de Raffy com uma toalha preta "podemos nos mudar para Tadfield. Eu vi um bangalô com uma placa de vende-se no caminho de volta."

"Hmm…" o Arcanjo sorria, olhos fechados, escorando o corpo contra o do amante. 

"Você pode refazer sua floricultura por lá. E não é muito longe, eu posso vir para a livraria todos os dias e depois voltar para casa."

"Isso seria adorável. Mas eu não vou cozinhar. Não importa o quanto você peça, Demônio."

"Orgulhoso… certo, eu posso cozinhar, podemos comer fora ou materializar alguma coisa."

Sorriram. 

No dia seguinte (ou nas próximas horas) eles descobririam que o mundo continuava o mesmo, o que havia se quebrado seria consertado milagrosamente, pessoas mortas voltariam à vida, o Bentley estaria inteiro na garagem e a floricultura em pé, como se o fogo e a raiva de certo Duque nãos tivessem a consumido. 

Só então eles pensariam em escolher seus rostos com sabedoria. Só então eles enganariam Céu e Inferno mais uma vez. 

Depois disso, eles teriam uma eternidade para permanecerem juntos em um discreto bangalô em Tadfield, onde as plantas seriam viçosas, os livros sempre teriam um espaço infinito, a garagem estaria sempre organizada e a adega cheia. 

Eles teriam uma eternidade para jantarem no Ritz, onde um rouxinol cantaria do lado de fora e Tori Amos faria apresentações relâmpago, do lado da mesa deles. 

O mundo continuava. 


End file.
